


We were young

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would go visiting his mother everyday at the hospital. </p><p>And one day he met Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were young

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first work in the TW fandom.  
> Stiles is around 9/10 when this fic takes place, Derek is 16 probably.  
> I do not own anything, did it just for the sake of feels.  
> The title is from Bastille's Bad Blood.

Stiles had to walk three miles from the bus stop to the hospital, all alone carrying his backpack. He shouldn’t be going there, he knew, he was supposed to be at Scott’s waiting for his dad to show up. He couldn’t leave her alone, though, even if she didn’t always remember who he was or even her own name. She was his mom, and he was supposed to be there for her, because he loved her. Mrs. McCall would let him in, because she knew how hard it was, it was their secret. 

When he arrived at the Hospital, he went directly to the reception desk, from where she smiled at him. 

“Hey there, Stiles.”

“Can I go in, Mrs. McCall? My mom is probably waiting for me.” He liked to think his visits were the highlight of her day. She always said he was her little ray of sunshine, and at the beginning, when she was still at home, she would say that when he was around her mind was clearer.

“You can go, but be careful, okay? There is someone in the bed next to hers now.” The same bed that had been empty since Mrs. Trevors died a few weeks previous.

“Who?” He had a right to be curious (this person was staying in the same room as his mom, it had to be someone nice). 

Melissa only sighed. He understood she couldn’t tell him about other patients, but he also knew she would probably end up doing so anyway. As expected, she soon leaned in closer to talk softly so no one else would hear it. 

“Do you remember that big fire that happened a few weeks ago, Stiles?” He nodded. The Hale house had burned down with a bunch of people inside. His dad had gone there to help, pretty much everyone had gone there to help. There had only been three survivors - the two older kids that were at school and their uncle. “Peter Hale is in a comma, he does not show any signs that he’ll ever wake up, he’s gonna be there but not really.” Stiles wondered if his mom had tried talking to the new roommate, she probably had. It sucked that they didn’t have enough money to treat her at home, that she would have to stay in the hospital until she was good – the doctors said there was no cure for what she had, but his momma was strong, she would find a way. 

“Oh, I see. Thanks, Mrs. McCall.” He forced a smile onto his lips before walking away. 

He was wearing his batman t-shirt today, his mother always said he would make a great batman. He was also wearing the necklace she had made for him when he entered elementary school. Stiles knew the way to his mother’s room, he also knew that if he passed through the shop the man would give him a free balloon and that the nurse in the pediatric section would sneak him lollipops (he always asked for two so he could give one to his mom). When he entered the room, he saw that Mr. Hale's curtains were closed, which was good, he supposed. 

“Hey, mom.” He said, smiling and walking towards her. 

She blinked a few times looking at him, then beamed. “Hey there, kiddo. School is already over?” She seemed weaker, and didn’t really move as he left his backpack on the chair and tied the balloon to the end of her bed. 

“Yeah. Today we played dodge ball, mom.” He sat on her bed, and she held his hand. “And guess what, me and Scott weren’t the last ones to be chosen!” He was really excited about this. 

“Really, sweetheart? That’s great” 

He didn’t mention that it was only because that Greenberg boy was worse than both of them. She didn’t need to know that. 

“Totally. And Lydia Martin? She talked to me today.”

His mom cracked an even bigger smile at that and cupped his face in her hands, pulling it so she could give a kiss to his forehead. Her hands were shaking a lot, but he didn't care. 

“I told you someday she was going to do it.” 

He didn’t mention that Lydia had told him to never speak to her again. His mom had to think he was doing fine. She couldn’t know he had cried on class today because he realized she was not going to be there to watch him be a tree on the Christmas play. 

“Yeah, you did, momma.” He said, getting out of the bed to pick from his bag a drawing he and Scott had made for her. When he turned back to look at her, though, he felt his throat dry. She was giving him that confused and blank stare, the one she did when she didn’t remember who he was and what he was doing here, the one she gave right before she started screaming for someone to get him out of there. Asking for his dad, why she was in this place. 

And that's exactly what she did, kicking weakly and crying her eyes out, confused and scared. Stiles just stood there, crying as well, until Mrs. McCall came in and with the help of a bunch of other nurses gave his mom a sedative. He hated when this happened, hated to watch his mother like this. It scared him, and it hurt him. Scott’s mom kneeled in front of him – after his own mom was asleep – and cleaned his tears. “She’s going to sleep a bit now, Stiles. You can wait here or maybe find something else to do, because this will probably take a while.”

“Can I stay with you, Mrs. McCall?”

“I’m afraid not, dear.” 

He looked down, miserable, and she took a deep breath. “But I know someone who could use some company right now. Do you wanna help someone, Stiles?” she ran her fingers through his hair (it was a bit shaggy, like his mother liked it). The boy looked to the nurse and nodded. She smiled at him and got up. “You can leave your backpack here.”

“Okay.” The boy held her hand and gave the woman a grin in return. 

They walked through the corridors of the hospital until they were in the cafeteria, where she took him towards a table where a boy was sitting all alone. He was a few years older than Stiles, probably old enough to already be in High School. He seemed really sad, looking down and holding a paper cup with so much tension that it was tearing. He was scary. 

Melissa whispered to Stiles. “That’s Derek Hale. You know that his family died, right, Stiles?” The young boy nodded. “He’s really sad because of that, and his sister had to leave him here while she deals with something. I’m worried about him being so lonely. Can you keep him company for a while?” 

He looked once more to the older boy, who was now glancing back at them, even if there was no way he couldn't possibly have heard them. “He’s scary.”

She huffed a laugh and put a strand of his hair behind his ear. “No, he is just sad, I bet he just needs someone to make him laugh.” Stiles doubted the boy felt like laughing – he wouldn’t feel like laughing if his family had died. Actually, he didn’t feel like laugh right now. 

Despite his doubts, he took a deep breath and sat next to Derek Hale. 

“Hey there.”

The other boy just glared at him. “What do you want?” He seemed mad, and Stiles looked down. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” He actually wanted to talk to him right now, because he wanted to talk to someone that was in pain, someone who didn’t expected him to be strong, and that he probably wouldn’t ever see again. 

“You don’t need to. I know you’re only doing this because she asked you to. I don’t need anyone’s pity.” He almost growled and for some reason when he looked down, the younger boy was at the same time angry and sad. He held the older boy’s arm. 

“I’m not pitying you. I just want you to tell me how it feels.” He wasn’t sure why he was saying that (this wasn’t the kind of thing you would tell a stranger), but this teenager boy must know how it was, feeling so lost. And Stiles needed to know if it got better. 

“How what feels?” Derek was confused, but had stopped staring at the table and was looking in his eyes. 

“When your mama dies.” Stiles was now crying, because his mom was dying. Because she was no longer herself, because she couldn’t get out of bed. 

Derek seemed half shocked half sad. He grasped the boy’s shoulder and pulled him close, hugging him and hiding his face on the shaggy hair. Neither of them knew why they were hugging. Stiles cried some more before wiping his tears away and whispering. “Sorry… I wasn’t supposed to make you sadder. I’m usually really funny, or at least Scott says I’m real fun.” 

“It’s okay. You’re just a little brat, kids your age shouldn’t be alone in a hospital.” Derek said, but he didn’t let go, and Stiles was starting to think he need this hug just as much, so he hugged the Hale boy some more. 

“I’m not a brat. I’m batman, haven’t you seen my shirt?” He said, a bit annoyed. 

“Doesn’t matter, you’re just a skinny, defenseless little brat.”

“And you’re a mean bully.” He spat back, pouting. 

“I’m not a bully.” This was the older boy’s time to be annoyed. “My uncle is a bully, was a bully. Shit, I don’t know how I’m supposed to talk about him now.” He wasn’t really talking to Stiles in the last part, though, so the boy didn’t say anything for a long while, until he did. 

“My mom is the same bedroom as your uncle.”

There was more silence, but Derek was the one to break it this time. “I’ve talked to her earlier today. She said her son was coming to visit.” Stiles smiled, pleased to know his mother really was waiting for him to come 

“I do it every day.”

“You’re a good son. I didn’t talk to my mom on the day she died, I was angry at her.” 

The younger boy wanted to ask why he had been angry with his mom, but didn’t feel like he should. So he just continued hugging the older boy, eventually chancing a few quiet words, not really thinking Derek would hear him. “It was not your fault.” Because he could tell that was what the older boy felt. 

Derek moved back a bit, and Stiles regretted not having shut up. He wasn’t supposed to make the older boy make that face, pressing his lips together so tight they were just a thin line, and then speak in a low tone, sounding very bitter. “It’s all my fault, all of it.” His tone commanding no discussion on the matter. 

“Okay…” The younger boy whispered and held his hands. “So I forgive you.” 

“Hum?” Derek frowned looking at him. 

“I forgive you, so it’s not your fault anymore.” 

Before either of them could say anything else, an older girl stood behind Derek. She looked like him a lot, now that Stiles paid attention. “Derek, let’s go.” She too looked so sad, and tried leading Derek away with a hand on his shoulder. The teenager looked at Stiles and then at his sister (Stiles was assuming that was her), before sighing. 

“I have to take Stiles to his mom’s room. I’ll meet you by the entrance, Laura.”

She didn’t argue with him, just nodded and walked away. 

Stiles looked up at Derek and frowned. “Why?”

The older boy shrugged and got up, offering him a hand. They walked together through the halls, to the room where his mom was still asleep. Once inside Derek took a deep breath and frowned, Stiles looked up to him once more and let go of his hand. “Thank you, Derek. You can go now.” He then climbed on his mother’s bed and laid next to her. Without another word, Derek gulped and fled. 

Stiles was confused but didn’t pay much attention to it, fixing his eyes on his mom instead. She had moles like him and the same eyes, now covered by pale lids. The sickness had made her usual shinny black hair grown plain and weak, but he combed through its knots with his fingers anyway. She had always loved to look beautiful. 

Some time later he heard someone coming into the room, so Stiles sat up and turned to look, thinking it would be his dad, only to find Derek Hale back in.

“What happened?”

“I’m staying here until your father shows up. It’s not like Laura is in a hurry to drive all the way to New York.” He stepped closer and sat on the armchair by the bed, eyes on Stiles’. 

“You don’t need to.”

“I want to. Now, tell me something about her.” He said while gesturing to a sleeping Claudia. 

“My mom’s name is Claudia Stilinski. She has frontotemporal dementia.” It was a hard word, he’d had to read it several times before fully understanding. “She’s the best mom in the world. She used to work at the Library, always brought the most amazing books home and read in the characters voices. It was fun and sometimes my dad would join. Her family Polish, but they died a long time ago. She met my dad when he was trying to join the Police.” Tears begun falling down his face. “Her disease won’t let her read now, she doesn’t know when she’s awake or when she is asleep. She hit me once because I wouldn’t stay quiet, and cried the whole night because she didn’t want to do it.” Stiles took a deep breath to calm down, it wouldn’t do to wake up his mom. “I wish my mom would be fine, I wish she would hold me when I have a nightmare and tell me there’s no monster under my bed. I want my momma back.” He came to a stop on a stuffled sob.

Derek listened to him without saying a word, at some point getting up and cleaning Stiles’ tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry, but she’s not coming back.”

Deep down, though he didn’t want to admit it, Stiles thought that too, and was terrified. His breathing became erratic and he started shaking his head. “She’s not dying. She’s not!”

“She is dying right now, Stiles.” Derek clasped his shoulder, firm and comforting. Stiles looked to his mother and she seemed almost normal, still asleep. 

“No, she’s not. How could you know that?”

The teenager just looked at her and Stiles could swear he saw his eyes flash blue for a second. “I just do.” 

Stiles then shook his mother’s shoulder, trying to wake her up to appease his fear. Behind him, the equipment was flashing and making beeping noises, the kind of noises they had made when Mrs. Trevors died. Tears flowed freely now and he couldn’t stop calling her name, trying to get her to wake up. The nurses came in a rush and he was pulled away from the bed, someone hugging him tight from behind. He didn’t even realize it was Derek until he stopped kicking and fighting, all energy gone. 

“Shh…” The older boy held him, protecting him and Stiles actually felt like the pain inside his chest was easing. 

“She can’t…. Die…. She can’t.” He said between hiccups, still crying. 

The older boy rocked him in his arms, like he was a baby, and Stiles could swear he was crying too, but did not care. He wanted his mom, or his dad, or Scott. Derek was good now, though, he was warm, he didn’t let go and leave him alone. 

Stiles inevitably end up sleeping. 

When he woke up, his father was hugging him and he couldn’t see Derek Hale anywhere. He didn’t ask about him after that. 

 

When they met six years later, the man in front of him was nothing like the boy that had been there for him that night. 

He was sort of disappointed at first. 

Until, one day (before the alpha pack showed up, in those months when he helped Derek out with research) he looked up to Derek and whispered. 

“Thank you, for staying with me that night.” He wasn’t even sure why he was saying this now, after all that time and all they had been through. 

The werewolf just messed his hair and replied softly. “Thank you, for giving me a reason not to kill myself that night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you guys like it.  
> I blame it all in that Riddled ep, that shit was not fair and I couldn't help myself.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> This work was written by Clara (you may have noticed two names on our username)  
> and beta'ed by Jana.  
> Our tumblrs: http://pandora-is-on-the-impala.tumblr.com/  
> http://spice-and-raging-kittens.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please, feel free to drop by there and say Hi  
> And Leave comments, kudos and stuff here if you feel like n.n


End file.
